bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Moc Vestalii: odcinek 17
Nadejście Aquosa Dragonoid i Ingram zostali uratowani przez Alice. Niestety, by to uzyskać Alice musiała poświęcić swojego Hydranoida Mistrz- Zawiodłeś mnie, Krosanie. Przecież wiesz dobrze, że mało mam czasu! Krosan- Wybacz panie, lecz jeśli dałbyś mi armie, poradziłbym sobie bez problemu. Mistrz- Mówiłem ci ! Do tego potrzebna mi jest moc Legendarnych! Krosan- Panie! Mistrz- Satzarony są w stanie ci pomóc! Krosan- One są okropnie słabe. Pokonać ich może każda najsłabsza supermoc. Mistrz- Jestem w stanie przywołać jeszcze dwa bakugany. Jeśli nie dostarczysz mi mocy Legendarnych, na tym się skończy! Zgoda! Przywrócę jednego do życia! W Vestalii Dan- Drago! Jak się czujesz ? Drago- Już coraz lepiej. Już niedługo będę w stanie walczyć. Nadchodzi Marucho Marucho- Dan! Widziałeś gdzieś Preyasa ? Dan- Nie, a co ? Zaginął !? W portalu Preyas- Krosan, nadchodze ! Za Preyasem pokazał się Krezux i Krezux Tytan W kwaterze Mistrza Mistrz- Zacznę przywoływać kogoś dla twojej pomocy, a ty idź na Ziemię i spróbuj pokonać któregoś z wojowników. Krosan- Oczywiście, panie. Nagle zobaczyli kartę Preyas- Karta Otwarcia ! Krosan, walcz albo oddaj po dobroci Hydranoida! Krosan- Hahaha! Ty !? Ty próbujesz mnie pokonać !? Preyas- Walcz tchórzu! Krosan- No dobra, zgoda. Będę walczył! Preyas- Zwyciężę, biorę Hydranoida ze sobą, ty zwyciężysz i zostaje! Krosan- Jak zawsze. Preyas- BakuNano, Grazulix i Supermoc - Krystaliczne Zwycięstwo. Preyas stworzył szklaną barierę dookoła siebie. Z ust wyleciała mu energia, która po zetknięciu z barierą, zwiększyła się prawie 3-krotnie. Moc promienia Grazulixa także wzrosła. Krosan- Synteza, Wielka Moc. Wielka Moc przewróciła zdezorientowanego Preyasa i zmieniła kurs ataku Preyasa, przez co w niego nie trafił. Preyas- Nie poddam się tak łatwo! Albo nie nazywam się El Preyas! Krezux, przedstaw się kolegom. Nagle zza Preyasa wystąpił Krezux. Krezux- Mój pan i ja jesteśmy tu by was unicestwić! Krosan- Supermoc! Wielka Armata Kryształowego Smoka 10000 punktów mocy Krosanowi. Preyas- Mechtoganie, atakuj! Moc Krosana i Krezuxa się wyrównała Preyas- Supermoc, Iskra Wody ! Od Preyasa zaczeła się przenosić iskra w stronę Krosana cały czas rosnąć. Krosan nie mógł się obronić i przegrał. Punkty życia Krosana - 50% Krosan- Nie!! Co za upokorzenie! Zostałem pokonany przez takiego słabeusza! Zapłacisz mi za to ! Krosan wkroczył do bitwy Krosan- Supermoc, SuperZniszczenie! Z Krosana zaczeła wypływać energia na wszystkie strony. Przewróciła i strasznie osłabiła ona Preyasa, a Krezuxa pokonała. Preyas- O nie! Krezux Tytan, pomóż mi! Krezux Tytan- Jestem tak potężny, jak mój władca szalony. Preyas- Hej! Krosan- To ci nie pomoże ! Synteza, Giga Moc! Z rąk Krosana zaczęła wyskakiwać energia dużo potężniejsza niż w wypadku SuperZniszczenia. Pokonała ona Krezuxa Tytana Preyas- O nie! Krosan- Supermoc, Płomieniste Światło. Krosan znacznie przyśpieszył i zaczął biec w stronę Preyasa Mistrz- Supermoc, Akcja Mocy. Mistrz zaatakował i pokonał Krosana Punkty życia Krosana - 0 Mistrz- Krosan! Miałeś ich wszystkich zdobyć, a nie zniszczyć!! Preyas korzystając z nieuwagi przeciwników stworzył portal i uciekł Mistrz- Gdybyś walczył według planu, pokonałbyś go! Ale to nieważne, i tak już masz swojego pomocnika. Zumtor! Zumtor- Tak, panie ? Krosan- Chyba da radę mi pomóc. W Vestalii Marucho- Co to znaczy, próbowałem pokonać Krosana ? Zapomniałeś, że jesteśmy drużyną ? Preyas- Prawie dałem sobie z nim radę! Zwyciężyłem 1 rundę, ale w drugiej oszalał i pokonał moje mechtogany. Marucho- To już nieważne. Preyas, Kazuron wyzwał nas na następny pojedynek, zasady takie same jak zawsze. cdn. Super Ewolucja Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii Kategoria:Odcinki